The Star Chariot
:For the ancient alien vehicle featured in this episode, see Star Chariot. V.E.N.O.M. steals a mystical arrowhead rumored to point the way to an alien spacecraft buried in the desert. Plot Synopsis Venom are on the hunt to find the missing part of the Emerald Arrowhead, which when joined with the rest of the emerald, will lead to an alien spacecraft, the Star Chariot, that was buried in the desert 1000 years ago. Safety Tip Alex Sector and T-Bob tell Scott not to pet strange dogs. M.A.S.K. agents *Matt Trakker - Spectrum *Bruce Sato - Lifter *Alex Sector - Jackrabbit *Dusty Hayes - Backlash *Gloria Baker - Aura (first appearance) M.A.S.K. vehicles *Thunderhawk *Rhino *Gator *Shark (first appearance) V.E.N.O.M. agents *Miles Mayhem - Viper *Cliff Dagger - Torch *Sly Rax - Stiletto *Vanessa Warfield - Whip (first appearance) V.E.N.O.M. vehicles *Switchblade *Jackhammer *Piranha *Manta (first appearance) Civilians *Scott Trakker *T-Bob *Chief Slow Eagle *Daniel *Daniel's Mother Quotes "Start talking, old man! Dagger's temper is explosive, and his fuse is real short!" - Sly Rax "You better tell us where it is, Chief Slow Eagle. Or you'll find there's a snake deadlier than a rattler!" - Vanessa Warfield "What have I done?" - Chief Slow Eagle "Good work, Bruce. Now watch me give Vanessa a flip-flop." - Gloria Baker "Great stars of Texas!" - Dusty Hayes "When all of the Miles Mayhems of this world are gone, I think it may finally reveal it's secrets." - Matt Trakker Satoisms *''"It matters not what a key is made of, so long as it opens the lock."'' *''"A wounded rabbit makes the full fox hungry."'' *''"When the eggs are disturbed, the bird makes a new nest."'' Continuity *Miles Mayhem uses a remote control to summon Switchblade. This is possibly the same devise Cliff Dagger used when the vehicle was disguised in a fake UFO shell in The Deathstone. Conflicts *When the M.A.S.K. computer is selecting the best agents for the mission, it neglects to mention Alex Sector's name. *During the selection of the M.A.S.K. agents, other agents are briefly visible each time before one is selected. At one point, Buddy Hawks is visible but is not selected. *Gloria Baker is shown during her day job as a driving instructor. In the first shot the outside of the car she is sitting in looks like her M.A.S.K. vehicle, Shark. The next shot it has changed to a beige color. Also, the background in these two shots is a quiet lane with trees in the background, but after she gets out the car is suddenly on a busy city crossing. *When Scott is fishing with Daniel, during one shot when he springs a wooden trap to catch a fish, he is wearing a native American outfit similar to Daniel's, whereas in the shot before and after he is wearing his regular blue clothes. He will not put on the Indian garb until the next scene. *The Firecracker vehicle is not called for this mission but it appears in some scenes instead of Shark *The first time Matt Trakker uses the hang-glider function of his Spectrum Mask, to float from Thunderhawk to Switchblade, the yellow glowing effects that are supposed to surround him during this activity are missing. When he uses it a second time and third time shortly thereafter the effects do appear. *When V.E.N.O.M. and M.A.S.K. come face to face and Matt says "You never will, Mayhem", Buddy Hawks is visible even though he wasn't part of the mission at all. Behind the Scenes Voice Cast *Doug Stone as Matt Trakker, Dusty Hayes and Bruce Sato *Mark Halloran as Sly Rax and Cliff Dagger *Brendan McKane as Alex Sector, Miles Mayhem and Chief Slow Eagle *Graeme McKenna as T-Bob *Sharon Noble as Gloria Baker, Vanessa Warfield, M.A.S.K. Computer, Daniel and Daniel's Mother *Brennan Thicke as Scott Trakker External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *Internet Movie Database *TVdb *TV.com *TVmaze Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes written by Jeffrey Scott